Head mounted display systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,828 are known for displaying video information including text, wherein the optics of the system enlarge the displayed video information and project it at a distance from the user. These head mounted display systems may be fully immersive such that the user cannot see the real world when the system is operating. Alternatively, these systems may project the displayed information so that it appears to be superimposed upon the real world by utilizing a monocular optical system or partially reflective optics through which the user can view the world. These head mounted display systems can be coupled to a hand held computer with a CD ROM drive or the like to display large amounts of information to the user. This can be an extremely helpful tool for people doing equipment maintenance and repair work. When such a system is also used with a portable telephone, the user can gain assistance from a supervisor or the like located remotely from the repair site. Although such a set-up is advantageous, it does not provide hands-free operation. Thus, the user is generally not free to use his hands for repair while he is communicating with the remote assistant. Further, if the user is unable to verbally communicate the precise details of a situation, the supervisor will not have a clear idea of what the problem is. This may prevent the supervisor from being able to offer assistance or it may result in the supervisor providing wrong instructions.